Security is paramount when transferring personal information via a network, such as the Internet for example. The specific information provided over a network depends upon the transaction. For example, information provided to a lender when applying for a loan differs from information provided to a car rental agency when reserving a rental car. The information being provided represents the digital identity associated with the respective person. The person providing a digital identity typically desires the information to be secure. The security of digital identities is a concern when conducting transactions from public facilities, such as kiosks and wireless zones. In a kiosk, for example, a person finishing a transaction could walk away from the kiosk, and a third party might be able to access the digital identity and use it without authorization. In a wireless zone, third parties can monitor transactions.